Passion Grows
by DMSJ1995
Summary: My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. I hope that they are right with the stranger they are marrying me to. (Rated: T-M. Cowriter: KNSJ. We don't own the Winx Club and the show Marriage at first sight.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is a Winx Club collection. If you want to read any of the others here they are Love at First Sight, Our Love Grows, Love Blooms, and Fate Reasure Me. This will be our first Winx Club stories. I am co-writing this with KNSJ. We base this off of Marriage at First Sight. Let us know what you think. Reviews=Love.)

My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. I hope that they are right with the stranger they are marrying me to.

So I am waiting for one of the expest to came and talk to me. They called me and asked me to come and see them. I think they found me a match.

"Tecna, it is nice to see you again." Dr. Joseph said taking a seat.

"Its nice to see you too. If you don't mind me asking. Did you find me a match?" I asked him.

"Yes we did." He said to me.

"That's amazing." I said to him.

"Yes it is. Congratulation. You are getting married in one week." Dr. Joseph said to me.

"Thank-you. I can't believe I am getting married in one week to a stranger. Wow that is so unbelievable." I said.

"Well believe it. See you soon." He said.

"See you soon." I said. Then I walked out of the place and headed home. I had a lot on my head. I am getting married in one week. I can't believe it. There is so much to do.

***Timmy's POV***

I was walked into the room to see Greg and Dr. Logan sitting there waiting for me. Earlier in the day I got a call from them to come in. They wanted to talk.

"Hello Timmy. It is so nice to see you again." Dr. Logan said.

"It's nice to see you again." I said taking a seat across of them.

"So we have so good news. We have found you a match." Greg said to me.

"Really?" I said looking at both of them surprised.

"Yes. We did." Greg said to me.

"Wow that amazing. When am I getting married?" I asked them.

"In one week." Dr. Logan said.

"In one week?" I repeated her.

"Yes. One week." She said.

"Okay. That is a lot to do. But okay. Thanks for everything." I said to them.

"No problem. See you soon." Greg said.

"Congratulation Timmy. We will see you soon." Dr. Logan said.

"Thank-you. See you guys soon." I said leaving.

I walked down the street. I just need time to think. I am getting married in one week. I need to tell my family and friends. They are going to be shocked. They know I am doing this. But my family thought it was stupid and not right. Well we have to see how this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the street. I just need time to think. I am getting married in one week. I need to tell my family and friends. They are going to be shocked. They know I am doing this. But my family thought it was stupid and not right. Well we have to see how this goes.

I went home for some time alone. I hit my voice machine. The machine said,

"One new message."

"Timmy, I hope you didn't forget. It is your turn to have dinner at your place. Oh by the way your sisters will be there too." My mother said over the voice machine. Then it ended. I deleted the message.

Oh I totally forgot. One good thing. My mother brings the dinner. Everyone brings a dish. I just have the drinks.

I cleaned my house for a bit. Then I heard the door. I see my parents and sisters stand there.

"Come on in guys." I said letting them into my place.

"It is so nice to see you honey." My mother said giving me a hug.

"It is nice to see you too mother. But mom I saw you like last week." I told her.

"I know but I only get to see you once of week because of this family dinner. If I don't make you guys do it. I would never see you guys ever. Mostly you Timmy." My mother said.

"Oh mother you are being over dramatic. I would never stop coming to see you. I just have been busy." I told them.

"Yeah by being a nerd." My oldest sister said.

"Ha ha ha. That was so funny." I told her.

"Girls enough. Leave your brother alone. Let's eat before it gets cold." My mother said. We all sat at the table and started to eat.

"So is there anything new going on son?" My father asked me.

"Well, yes there is. I have news to tell me. Remember that experiment I signed up for?" I asked them.

"The one that finds you love." My other sister said.

"Yes that one. They found me a match. Also here is the thing. I am getting married in one week." I said to them.

"Wow wait. You are getting married in one week. To who?" My oldest sister.

"To a stranger. I will meet her at the altar. But I need to know if you guys will be there to support me?" I asked them.

"Of course we will be there for you. No matter what. Family will be there for you always." My mother said.

"Thanks mom." I said smiling. It is nice knowing I have my family behind me with this. That is one that I care about. Now I have to get my friends behind me. I still have to tell them.

It is the next day. I am meeting up with my friends at one of our favorite places. I walked into it and saw them sitting there waiting.

"Hey guys." I said walking up to them.

"Hey Timster." Brandon said. I see that Bloom, Daphne, Flora, Krystal, Sky, Thoren, and Helia made it.

"So guys I have some news to tell you. Remember that experiment I signed up for. Well here is the thing. They have found me a match. Also I am getting married in one week." I told him friends. I watched them to see all their reaction.

"Timmy, what?" Bloom said to me.

"Yeah. I know. Something that you don't expect from me." I said to them.

"I have to say Congrats Timmy. When do we meet the lucky lady?" Helia asked me.

"That's man. But here is the one thing. We all are going to meet her at the altar." I told them.

"Okay is this our Timmy. Because the Timmy I know would never do that. You are taking on an adventure. You definitely stepping outside your box. I am so surprised. Also proud. Our little Timmy is growing up." Brandon said pretending to whip away a fake tear.

"Really Brandon. Stop being over dramatic." I said.

"Timmy just ignore him. I am happy you are doing this. This would be good for you. I can't wait to meet her. Hope it only good comes to you." Sky said to me.

"Thanks Sky. I really hope you guys will be there for me and be in the wedding." I asked them.

"Of course. But I have to ask. Who is going to be your best man?" Thoren asked me.

"Well I was hoping Sky you would be my best man?" I asked him.

"Timmy, I am honored to me." He said to me.

"Thanks Sky." I said.

We hanged out for a little bit longer talking about the wedding and who my future wife might be. It is really nice knowing I have everyone important in my life behind me with this. I am so happy and excited for this.

***Tecna's POV***

I walked into my parents place to talk to them. I saw the my mom on the couch reading. He must be in his workshop. He must be working on something new. I wonder what it is.

"Hello there mother." I said walking over to her.

"Tenca honey you are home." She said to me.

"Yeah. Can you go get father? I have some news to tell you both and I want to tell you at the same time." I asked her nervous.

"Sure. What is wrong?" She asked me.

"I rather tell you both at the same time." I said to her. Then she got up and went to get my father. When they both came back we sat down.

"Okay what is wrong honey? Is everything okay?" My mother asked me.

"Everything is fine. Remember that experiment I signed up for to find love." I said to them.

"Yes. The one you let experts match you with someone." My father said.

"Yes that one. Well here is the thing. They found me a match and I am going to get married in one week." I told them. They looked at me surprised. "Please say something."

"Wow sweetheart. So soon." My mother said.

"I know. But here is the thing. We don't have to do much. The only thing we have have to do is dresses." I told them.

"Okay. So who is the lucky fellow then?" My father asked me.

"Well... I don't know. I won't know until the altar. That is when I get to meet him. Truly that is when we all get to meet him." I said to them.

"Wow, that is something else. Do you know anything about him? Like is he smart?" My father asked consured.

"Father, I am sorry to tell you. I know nothing about him. He is a complete stranger to me until the altar." I told him.

I talkeda with my parents and had dinner with them. After dinner I went to my own house to get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow. I have to tell my friends. That is going to be fun.

I told my friends to meet me at our favorite spot at Magix. When I got there I saw Roxy, Musa, Layla, Stella, Mirta, Riven, Nabu, and Roy waiting for me.

"Hey guys. Thanks for meeting me here." I told them.

"No problem Tecna. So what's up. You told us all that you had so news to tell us." Layla said to me.

"Well, I told you guys about the love experiment I signed up for. The one they find me a match that is so call to me perfect for me." I said to them.

"Yeah, what about it?" Stella asked me.

"Well, they found me a match. Also I am getting married in one week." I just told them.

"Wait what? You are getting married to who?" Stella asked me.

"Good for you Tecna. Congrats." Musa said.

"Thanks Musa. Stella, to a strange. I don't know anything about the guy." I said to them.

"So wait you are getting married to a complete stranger? We call you the smart one." Riven said to me.

"Riven, can't you be happy for her. I think it is a great idea. I can't wait to meet him. So when do we get to meet him?" Musa asked me.

"At the altar." I told them.

"Okay. So what you are telling us is that you let strangers match you up with a stranger. Also you are getting married to this stranger in one week. You know nothing about him or know what he looks like. Tecna this is the stupidest thing you ever did. But sounds fun. Can't wait to see how this turns out." Riven said.

"Riven, you can be such a dick. Just be happy for her. She is finally finding someone." Musa said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ow. That hurt." Riven said sarcastically.

"It's cool Musa. I know Riven is happy for me. He just shows it differently. So do you girls what to be my bridesmaids?" I asked them.

"Of course." They all said.

"Now one question left. Who is going to be your maid of honor?" Stella asked me.

"Well, my maid of honor will be..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, my maid of honor will be Musa." I told them.

"I will be honored Tecna." Musa said.

It is the day we get the dresses and tuxies. I got a picture of the tuxie should look like. I like the tuxie. We walked into the shop.

"Hello how may I help you?" the clerk asked us.

"Well I made an apportion for my wedding party." I said.

"Oh yes. Tecna's wedding party. Which one of you are Tenca?" The clerk asked me.

"That is me." I told her.

"Okay come with me. So what do you want to do first?" The clerk asked me.

"I thought you would do my guys tuxies. While the girls look for the bridesmaids dresses." I said.

"Okay. Come with me guys. Ladies just go look around." The clerk said. Riven, Nabu, and Roy followed the clerk and I went with the girls.

"Hey Tecna. What does the tuxies look like?" Stella asked me.

"Hold on I have a picture." I said showing them a picture of a guy wearing a gunmetal suit with a white shirt and a gunmetal tie.

"Who is the guy?" Stella asked me.

"I don't know. One of his friends." I told him. Then we went to check on the guys. The guys came out in their tuxies. The looked good.

"You guys look amazing." Stella said.

"Very handsome." Layla said giving Nabu a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks babe." Nabu said.

"Not that bad. It even make Riven look not bad. But not good." Musa said smirking at Riven.

"Funny Musa." Riven said.

"Okay. Come on girls. Pick out some dresses and got try them on." I said. Then the girls went to get dresses and try them on.

The girls tried on a lot of different dresses. We went through about more than a dozen different dresses until we found it.

"This is the one." Musa said. All the girls were trying the same one on.

"Yes. It is perfect." Stella said.

"Yes. It is. That is the dress." I said. The dress is silver and it hits the floor. The flows and it is a one sleeve dress. It is beautiful.

"Now it is the brides turn." Stella said coming out of the changing room.

We picked out all different dresses. I tried them all on. But I didn't pick any of the dress the girls picked. I walk out looking at them.

"What you didn't like any of the dresses we pick?" Stella asked.

"So girls none of them were the one. Just give me time." I said. Then I went to look. I saw this one dress that caught my eye. I grabbed it and went to try it on. I walked out with a big smile on my face.

"This is the one. This is my wedding dress." I said. I was wearing a beautiful dress. It a V-neck top and the sleeves hang on the shoulders with a flat panel on the back. It is fitting on the sides leading into a bridal bottom.

"That looks so beautiful on you." Stella said.

"Thanks Stella." I said. I got changed and paid for the dresses and tuxies. This is so exciting. When every day goes by the more real it gets. But I am ready for this. It is time for me to do something different. The big day is coming right around the corner.

***Timmy's POV***

We walked into the store to get our tuxies. The girls got the dresses already. So they came with us.

"So Timster. You ready for this?" Brandon asked me.

"Yes. I am." I said.

"This is so exciting. You are getting married soon." Bloom said.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"What does the dresses look like?" Helia asked.

"Hold on I have a picture." I said showing them a picture of the blonde girl in the dress.

"Who is she? She is beautiful." Brandon said.

"Did Brandon falling for a girl just by a picture?" Flora asked.

"Looks like it." Sky said.

"What she is beautiful." Brandon said.

"What do you girls think?" I asked them.

"You guys look great." Daphne said.

"Yeah. She is going to love you Timmy." Flora said.

"Thanks girls." I said blushing.

"What about your boyfriends?" Thoren asked.

"Oh someone is jealous that you didn't give him a compliment." Daphne said.

"No." He said. Then the girls walked up to their boyfriends and kissed them. Krystal, Brandon, and I just stood there.

"Okay come on guys." I said. Then we got changed and paid for it. It is coming soon. The day that will change everything is coming soon. Every day after that is going to change. I will not be alone after that. I can't wait to see what will happen in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

So today is the day. I counted down the days to this day. I am getting married today. I am so nervous. I can't believe I am doing this. I am getting married to a complete stranger today. I am getting married today. Where did time go?

"Timster, are you ready for today?" Brandon asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Good Timmy. Because in a couple hours you are getting married to a stranger." Sky said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"You nerves?" Helia asked me.

"A little bit. But who won't be if they were marrying a complete stranger today." I said.

"That a boy Timmy. You got this." Thoren said.

"Yeah I do. I can't wait to meet her. I have this feeling that we are going to get along very well." I said.

"Wow Timmy. Really? You haven't even meet the girl yet." Brandon said.

"So. It's just a gut feeling." I said.

"That is not bad to have a gut feeling." Helia said.

"Thank-you Helia." I said.

"No problem Timmy." He said.

We were hanging out in the hotel room and knock at the door.

"Enter." I yelled. Then we saw Dr. Pepper walk in.

"Hello there Timmy." Dr. Pepper said.

"Hello Dr. Pepper. How are you today?" I asked her.

"I am good Timmy. How are you today?" She asked me.

"I am good." I said.

"That is very good. You asked to see one of us." She said.

"Yes. I have a present for future wife." I said handing her a box.

"Okay. I will get this to her." She said. Then she left.

***Tecna's POV***

So today is the day. I am getting married. I am so nervous. I am going to be meeting my future husband. I hope he can take me for me. I am a nerd and I hope he is okay with that. He is going to in my life after today.

"So Tecna. Today is the day. You are going to get married in a few hours." Musa said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Are you nervous?" Stella asked me.

"Yeah. Who won't." I said.

"I can't believe you are marrying a complete stranger." Roxy said.

"I know me either. All the logic says this is the right thing to do. I believe in my logic." I said.

"Of course you do. We do to. You are the smart person we know." Layla said.

"Thanks girl." I said. We heard a knock at the door. I yelled,

"Enter."

Then Dr. Pepper walked in. She had something in her hand.

"Hello there Tecna. How are you on this special day?" She asked me.

"I am good Dr. Pepper. How are you?" I asked her.

"I am good. I got a gift from your match." She said handing me the box.

"Oh thank-you. I have something for him too. So can you give it to him?" I asked her handing her other box.

"Yes I can." She said.

"Thank-you Dr. Pepper." I said.

"No problem Tecna." She said. Then she left.

"What is in the box? I wonder what he got you. Maybe diamonds?" Stella said.

"Stella will you shush. So she can read the card first." Musa said.

"Yeah, sure. But I really want to know what he got her." Stella said.

"Don't we all know that." Musa said rolling her eyes. Then I opened the letter and read it out loud so they all could hear it,

_Dear my future wife,_

_ So today is the day. I get to meet you for the first time. I am going to be honest with you. I truly didn't know what to say in this letter. But I am writing it so here I go. After today you will be my beautiful wife. I will always there for you no matter what. When you first see me please don't judge a book by its cover. I am a really great guy. That is why I am doing this experiment. I feel that they have matched me with someone prefect. I have hope that we will be happy together and that we will fall in love someday down the line. Hope you are not double thinking about this. Because I am already to do this. Can't wait to see you. Just letting you know. I am already giving you my heart._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your future husband_

"Awe. That is so sweet. Now open the gift." Stella said.

"Stella, you want to know what is in that box then she does and it is her present." Musa said.

"So I am a nosey person. So are you going to open the box or not? It's killing me not knowing." Stella said.

"You are being overly dramatic Stella." I said. Then opened the box. There was a heart shape necklaces with a clock in it.

"Oh that is so beautiful." Layla said.

"Yeah it is. Looks like there is something on the back." Musa said beside me.

I looked turned it over and saw something engraved into it. It said,

"Time is never beneath us."

"Okay that is cheesy." Stella said.

"So I think is it cute." I said putting the necklace on.

***Timmy's POV***

I hope she likes the present. I know that engraving on the back of the present was cheesy. But I think it show that I am a cheesy guy. We were just talking when we heard a knock on the door. I yelled,

"Enter."

Dr. Pepper walked into the room again.

"I have something for you Timmy from your match." She said. She handed me the box.

"Thanks." I said. She left without another word.

"Oh look Timmy got a present from his future wife." Brandon said.

"Look there is a card. Read that first Timmy." Helia said.

"Okay guys. Relax." I said opening up the letter. I read it out loud so they all can hear it,

_Dear my future husband,_

_ So today is the day I get to meet you for the first time. In a couple hours I will have your last name. I will be a Mrs. Whatever Your Last Name Is. I know that must sound cheesy. But I kind of had to do it. So I am not going to lie to you. I am really nervous but excited. I have never done anything like this. So bear with me. I don't want you to think I am a weirdo after you meet me. I would really like you to have an open mind. I will always have an open mind for you. I can't wait to be your wife and be with you. Ever since they told me they found me my match. I have dreamed of this moment. I bet you will be everything I wanted. See you soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your future wife_

"Wow, Timmy I think just hearing that. They have found the perfect match." Sky said.

"I think so too." I said opening up the box. Inside the box was a pocket watch. There was another small note.

_Time stops then._

I looked at the pocket watch and saw that is was stopped on when I will get to meet her. That is so cute.

"Dude isn't that the time when you first see her?" Brandon asked looking at the watch.

"Yeah. It is. That is so cute." I said.

"Wow. That is so cheesy." Brandon said.

"Not to me." I said.

Then I saw what time it was, us guys had to get ready. So we were getting ready. It was almost time to meet her for the first time.

***Tecna's POV***

We saw what time it was. It was time for me and my girls to finish getting ready. Stella did my make-up. While Musa did my hair for me. Then my mom came in to help me put my dress on. It was a magical moment happening. I looked into the mirror and smiled. Today is the last day of being alone.

Then we headed down to see my father. This was going to be the first time he sees me in my dress. I wanted to surprise him.

"Tecna, sweet heart. You look so beautiful. You took my breath away my darling." My father said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"You ready to do this?" He asked me.

"As ready as I could be." I said.

***Timmy's POV***

The guys and I walked into the room where everyone was waiting for us. The friends went first in then I went in. I saw everyone there for me that I wanted to be there. I then looked to the other side. That is all her family and friends.

I got to the front and looked at everyone.

"Hi. Thanks for coming. Nice to meet you guys." I said getting nerves.

Her side yelled hi back to me. After a little bit of waiting. The doors opened and come out her bridesmaids. That means soon enough I will get to see her.

"Hi. Just to let you know. She is super-hot and fun. You will love her." One of her bridesmaids said.

"Thanks for telling me." I said to her.

"No problem." She said taking her seat. Then the doors closed. I just stared at them. Waiting for to reopen to revel her. Then after waiting for a bit longer. We heard the music and everyone stood and the doors opened and I saw…..


	5. Chapter 5

"No problem." She said taking her seat. Then the doors closed. I just stared at them. Waiting for to reopen to revel her. Then after waiting for a bit longer. We heard the music and everyone stood and the doors opened and I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She got up to me. I got a really was beautiful. She had the most amazing hair. Her hair was a dark shade of pink. She looked so magical. I think I am falling for right now.

"Welcome everyone to Tecna's and Timmy's wedding." The preacher started. "Timmy meet Tecna. Tecna let me introduce you to Timmy."

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." I said.

"Timmy, there is a few things Tecna's friends and family want you to know. Tecna is brilliant person. She is super smart. With the brain. She has a heart of gold. She stands by her believes and will stand by you always." The preacher said.

"They forget beautiful too." I said. I then saw her blush.

"Tecna, there is a few things Timmy's friends and family want you to know. Timmy is a genius. His heart is as big as his brain. He will always love you and be there for you. He may not be as graceful on his feet. But he tries his best. He will always make you smile." The preacher said.

"Thanks. I mostly want to thank my friends." I said. My side just smirked and snickered.

"Do you Timmy take Tecna to be your lofty wedded wife?" The preacher said.

"I do." I said.

"Do you Tecna take Timmy as your lofty wedded husband?" The preacher said.

"I do." She said.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Usually this is the part where I would say you may kiss the bride but since you all just meet you can either hug or kiss if you want to." The preacher said.

"Whatever makes you comfortable?" I asked her.

"Just the cheek." She said. Then we kissed each other cheeks. Everyone clapped for us. We took each other hand and walked down the aisle together.

***Tecna's POV***

We walked until we were alone. He is very handsome. I think they did a good job on my match. He already thinks I am beautiful.

"So Tecna, what can you tell me that your friends and family didn't tell me in that little message?" He asked me.

"Well, they are right. I am a smart. I am a nerd people would call me. But I am proud to be one. I love technology like software, programs, and stuff down that line. Anything technology." I said.

"That is so cool. I love all that stuff too. My friends thought I was a complete nerd. But I didn't care." He said.

"Wow. So where do you live?" I asked him.

"Magix. What about you?" He asked me.

"Zenith." I said.

"Okay, we have a living problem. But we can work throw that when the time comes." Timmy said.

"Yeah. I think we will make it work. We are both genius anyway." I said.

"That is so true." He said smiling. I love his smile. It is so cute. He is the right guy for me.

We talked until we had to get our wedding pictures done. It was kind of awkward at first but then we started to get us to each other it wasn't. Then we headed to the wedding reception.


	6. Chapter 6

We talked until we had to get our wedding pictures done. It was kind of awkward at first but then we started to get us to each other it wasn't. Then we headed to the wedding reception. I was sitting at the table when Timmy comes up to me.

"Come on. Let's go see everyone. I want to meet your family and friends." He said.

"Okay. Come on. Before they make us do our first dance." I said. Finding out Timmy can't dance. That is fine with me. I can't dance either.

"I am so with you on that." He said taking my hand and leading me the other tables. We walked around saying hi to people. Meeting our families. The Timmy walked me up to his parents.

"Timmy honey." His mother said giving him a hug.

"Mom, dad this is Tecna. Tecna these are my parents." He said.

"It is nice to meet you." I said to them smiling.

"You are really beautiful my dear." His mother said to me.

"Why thank-you." I said blushing.

"Timmy look at you." I heard a female voice say. I saw two different pair of arms go around his neck.

"His sisters." He said.

"Hi we are Timmy's sisters. I am Aribella." The girl on his left said. "This is Hazel." She pointed the girl on his right.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Can the groom and bride come out to the dance floor for their first dance?" The DJ asked.

I looked over to Timmy and Timmy looked at me. All that went throw my head was oh shit. I saw it in Timmy's face. We walked to the dance floor.

"We can just sway." I whispered to him.

"Okay. Let's do that." He whispered back to me. They was one thing I wanted at my wedding and I was going to get. Musa had to sing my first dance with Timmy. When Musa started to sing and we started to kind of dance. The best we could do.

"This is so weird." I said to him.

"I know what you mean. Can this be over with already?" He asked me.

"I don't think so." I said.

We got done dancing. I was kind of happy that it was over.

***Timmy's POV***

When we got done dancing Tecna wanted me to meet her parents. We walked to her parents.

"Mom, dad this is Timmy. Timmy these are my parents." She said.

"It is nice to finally meet you Timmy." Her mother said to me.

"It is nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Now I just have a few questions for you my boy?" Tecna's father said to me with a serious face.

I got nervous when he said that. What kind of questions do they want to ask me? I really hope they are not worried that I am not as athletic as they thought I might be or want to be. I gulped and said,

"What is it sir?"

"We want to make sure that you are a perfect match for our daughter Tecna. So," He started to say while getting a tables and a little robot out of a bag. I looked at Tecna and she was just shaking her head. I could tell she was a little embarrassed at what her father is doing. "Sit down and get conferrable. Solve these problems while fencing this robot." He handed me the tablet and turned on the robot.

Before I knew it I was fencing a little robot with a fork and solving mathematical problems on the tablet at the same time. A crowd started to form around us to see what was going on. I had to concentrate so that I could prove to them that I was a perfect match for their daughter. Right when I finished the last problem I disarmed the robot and looked up to her father. He was looking at a different tablet with Tecna's mother over his shoulder.

"He did excellent on the problems. His mind ratio is over the roof. The physical skill are average. I believe that the experts did a really good job. What do you think honey?" Tecna's mother asked her husband.

"I think that you are right. Timmy, welcome to the family." He said extending a hand.

I accepted it with a shake. I turned my head to Tecna and saw that she was so ecstatic that her parent accepted me. Everyone around us started to cheer and pat me on the back. Tecna snickered at this. I turned to her and said,

"What's so funny my dear?"

"Nothing, it's just that everyone is congratulating you for the acceptance of my parents. It just funny." She explained to me.

I looked at her with a grin. She was right. It was kind of funny that everyone patted me on the back and said good job on getting her parents approval by betting a little robot in a fork fencing and solving some simple mathematical problems.

The rest of the party was a great time. Tecna got to meet my friends and I got to meet hers. They were some great group of people and I think we all were going to get along really well. We headed to our hotel room to end the day. I turned to Tecna as we got to the front door and asked,

"May I?"

She smiled and nodded. I then picked her up bridal style and walked into our room.


	7. Chapter 7

She smiled and nodded. I then picked her up bridal style and walked into our room. I then put her down. She was smiling so big. She has the most beautiful smile.

"I am getting changed out of this dress and be right out." She told me picking up one of her bags.

"Okay." I told. I got changed quickly into comfier. Then she came out of the bathroom in something better. She looks beautiful still.

"What?" She asked me.

I must have been looking at her to long. I didn't know what to say. I said,

"You look so beautiful."

***Tecna's POV***

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Your welcome." He said rubbing his neck with his hand.

He look so cute. He is so good looking. I think the experts did a great job.

"So if you don't mind. I need to do something." I told him.

"Go right ahead." He told me. I then got my computer out and I checked my software I have been working on.

"What are you working on?" He asked me.

"A program." I told him. He sat by me and looked at it.

"Wow that looks amazing." He looked at my computer.

"Thanks. But I have been having problems." I told him.

"Can I look?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure. It is to help Alfea." I told him.

***Timmy's POV***

I looked at her computer. It is amazing. She is really good. I looked for the problem then I saw something. I did my work.

"Oh my gosh. You fixed it." I told him.

"I just helped." I told her.

"No. It took me forever to find it. You found it right away." She told me.

"It was nothing." He said.

"What kind of programs and software do you work on?" She asked me.

"I do programs and software for Red Fountain mostly." I told her.

"That is cool. What squad were in?" She asked me.

"The top squad. I was the brains of the group. I think I was the only one with the brains sometimes." I told her.

***Tecna's POV***

That is amazing. He was in the top squad and he was the brains. He is right now the total package. It was getting late. Then we went to bed. We took a side each.

It was morning and I woke up in Timmy's arms. It was something different. I was not use to it. I got out of his arm and went to the bathroom. I then saw he was still asleep. I thought surprising him with breakfast. So I called room serves.

He then woke up. He looked over to me. He smiled and said,

"Morning Wife." He said to me.

"Morning Husband." I said smirking. He is so cheesy but cute cheesy.

"What is that smell? Did you odor me breakfast?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Surprise. We got a letter from the experts. Do you want to open it?" I asked her.

"No. You can. It is probably about our honeymoon." He said.

I opened it and read,

_Dear Tecna and Timmy,_

_ Congracts on the marriage and hope you two will have a great time in…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Congrats on the marriage and hope you two will have a great time in Adquistes._

"Hold on let me look that place up." He said to me. I watched Timmy look that place up. But wait a minute. I think I have been there before.

"Adquistes is a planted with different things. There is a small city there. Also you can camp or adventure the wild life on one part of the plant. Then the other part of the planet is for skiing or snowboarding in the cold mountains and enjoy the winter weather." Timmy told me.

"That sounds fun." I said to him.

"It does. I can't wait." He said. Then we packed our stuff and headed out to our honeymoon.

***Timmy's POV***

We walked into the hotel. We were staying at Crestline Hotel and Resorts. It was a nice home place. We checked in and got our room.

"This place is so homie feeling." Tecna said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I told her.

"We have an amazing view out of the window." Tecna said looking out the window.

"It is amazing." I said. The view was of the city.

"So what do you want to do right now my wife?" I asked her.

She jiggled a little bit because of me calling her my wife. She looked around answered me,

"How about we take a walk of the city? To see what they got."

"Sounds great." I said. She grabbed her purse and a room key. Then we were out.

***Tecna's POV***

We walked around the city for a bit. Then we stopped at a guy selling ice-cream out of this cart.

"Do you same ice-cream?" Timmy asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said. We walked up to the guys cart.

"What may I get you?" He asked us.

"I will take chocolate ice-cream cone." Timmy said.

"And I will have a chocolate and vanilla twist in a cone." I said.

"Here you two go." The guy said handing us our ice-cream. Then Timmy paid for it. We kept on walking until we came up to a bench.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here you Then Timmy paid for it. We kept on ice-cream. Then Timmy paid for it. We kept on ice-cream. Then Timmy paid for it. We kept on walking until we came up to a bench. "So do you want to play the question game? Where we go back and forth with questions." He asked me.

"Yeah, sure. You start." I told him.

"Okay. What is your favorite color?" He asked me.

"My favorite color is purple. What is your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Well, my favorite color would be blue." He told me. "What is your favorite moment?"

*Timmy's POV*

"My favorite moment. I am going have to think." She put on her thinking face. It was cute. "Well one of my favorite moments is when I was on Earth with my friends." She told me.

"So you been to Earth. So have I." I told her.

"Really? Where on Earth?" She asked me.

"I have been in Gardena." I told him. She looked at me shocked.

"Oh my gosh. Same here. My friend Roxy lives there." She told me.

"Wow. My friend Bloom is from there." I told her.

"Where did you go when you were there?" She asked me.

"Well we went to different places. But I liked this one place. It was a juice bar by the beach. It was really nice." I told her.

"That juice bar you are talking about is owned by my friend Roxy's dad." She told me.

"Wow. Really?" I said to her.

"Yeah. That means we could have meet once and never know." She told me.

"Yeah, your right." I told her.

"Your turn." She told me.

"Okay. What is your favorite book?" I asked her.

"Okay that is not fair. We will be sitting here forever if I list them. There are too many." She told me.

"So I am with a girl who loves to read." She looked at me. "Don't take that the wrong way. I love to read. I am happy you do too." I told her.

We walked around this town from a little bit longer. Then we headed back to the hotel. We ordered dinner from room serves. We just wanted a nice quiet night.


	10. Chapter 10

We walked around this town from a little bit longer. Then we headed back to the hotel. We ordered dinner from room serves. We just wanted a nice quiet night. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up and looked over to Tecna. She looks so beautiful. I slipped right out of the bed without waking up Tecna. I then called room serve for breakfast. I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to be greeted with the breakfast. I thanked the person who brought me our breakfast. I seat everything out. I then walked over to her and said,

"Wake my beautiful wife." I told her. She moved and looked up to me smiling.

"Morning. What is this?" She asked me looking at the breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed." I told her. I handed her the tray with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and juice.

"Breakfast in bed?" She asked me looking at the breakfast.

"Yes. I wanted to surprise my wife." I told her. I then joined her on the bed. We ate our breakfast. I think I can use to this.

*Tecna's POV*

I woke up hearing,

"Wake up beautiful wife."

The bed was empty. I looked up to Timmy smiling. He has a tray of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and juice. I felt so special.

"Morning, what is this?" I asked him looking at the breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed." He told me. He handed me the tray.

"Breakfast in bed?" I asked him looking at the breakfast.

"Yes. I wanted to surprise my wife." He told me. He then joined me on the bed. We ate our breakfast. He is so sweet and caring. I think I can a future with him.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked him.

"Well, I was think we take a trip to the wildlife of the plant." He told me.

"That would be cool. I can try out my new camera." I told him.

"Okay. What about we get ready?" Timmy suggest to me.

"Okay." I told him. Then we got ready. I came out with a bag. Timmy helped me pack it with what we need. Then we were out.

We headed to the wildlife of the plant. It was beautiful here. I took out my camera and started to take pictures of everything. I even took pictures of Timmy and me.

"My friends Flora and Helia would have loved it here." Timmy told me looking at the flowers.

"Yeah. It is beautiful here." I told him.

"Yes it is." He told me.

We walked a little bit longer until….


	11. Chapter 11

We walked a little bit longer until I saw a picnic in a beautiful field. I looked over to Timmy. I smiled to him and said,

"What is this?" I asked surprised. Not many people surprise me. But Timmy could.

"A picnic. I thought do something romantic for you on our honeymoon." Timmy told me.

"This is so romantic. I love it." I told him. Then we sat down and relaxed waiting the animals play with each other and everything. It was so cool.

We got done eating. We packed everything up and walked around a little bit more until we went back to our room. This was amazing day. Timmy was so sweet, romantic, and amazing.

"So what should we do now?" Timmy asked me.

"I don't know. We still have a little of day light left. Do you want to walk the town and window shop?" I suggest to him.

"Sounds fun. These do it." He told me.

I grabbed my bag and we were out. We walked down the street looking into windows of stores and everything. It was nice being with Timmy. I feel so happy and safe when I am with him.

I was looking at something outside a store when I felt something or someone start grabbing my bag. I turned to see a guy trying to get my bag. I started to pull back. But the guy was stronger than me. But the guy looked at me and know I was not going to give up. So he pushed me into the rack I was looking at. I fell and let go of my bag.

"My bag. He took my bag." I yelled. I then saw Timmy running after the guy.

*Timmy's POV*

I saw Tecna fighting a guy for her bag. I then saw the guy push her and I ran after him. After I made sur Tecna was okay. I ran after the guy. I finally caught up the thief and I didn't know what to do. So I ran fast and tackled him to the ground.

I started to fight him. The thief throw the first punch. I ducked it. I then throw the next punch. I hit him right in the jaw. We fought for a little bit longer until I got him down and the police came with Tecna.

The police took the thief away. I picked up Tecna's bag and handed it to her. She throw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks. You are so brave." She said to me.

"No. I was just doing what was right." I told him.

"Timmy, that was amazing." She told me.

"No. You are my wife. I need to protect you. I need to be there for you." I told her.

"Yes. But you didn't have to go after him. It was just a bag. But you still did." She told me.

"It doesn't matter. I will do anything for you. It was your bag. With your things in it. Of course I would go after it to get it back. That is what I am post to do." I told her.

"Come on lets go back to our room." She said. I nodded to agree. We went to the police to see if they need anything from us. After that Tecna and I went back to our room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on lets go back to our room." She said. I nodded to agree. We went to the police to see if they need anything from us. After that Tecna and I went back to our room.

We walked in. It was quiet. I looked over to Tecna. I don't know what she is thinking. We just relaxed in our room and called room service for dinner. Then Tecna and I watched TV until we got tired and went to bed. I felt her cuddle next to me. Then we both fell asleep.

It has been a couple of days. Our honeymoon has been going by fast. Soon we will be heading home and living our lives together. We were out shopping again. We wanted to get our families and friends something from our trip. So we were shopping for them.

"So what do you think of this?" Tecna asked holding a fluffy snow hat.

"Not for you." I told her.

"Of course not. It is for my friend Stella." She told me.

"Then yeah go for it." I told her.

"Okay. I am almost done with my friends and family. What about you?" She asked me.

"I am almost done. Can you help me pick stuff out for some of my friends?" I asked her.

"Sure. Let's do this." She said.

Then she helped me pick out stuff for my friends. We walked back to our room with our bags. We walked in to see a letter on the desk. I looked over to Tecna and she looked at me.

"I didn't leave that." She told me.

*Tecna's POV*

"Don't look at me." Timmy said. I put the bags down and picked up the letter.

I then opened it and read it out loud,

_Dear Tecna &amp; Timmy,_

_ We really hope your honeymoon is going really good. But the honeymoon is almost over. But it is not over just yet. The experts had planned an romantic dinner for you two. Hope you have a great time. See you when you get home._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Experts_

"That is amazing. I can't wait." I said to him.

"That is so sweet of them. A great way to end a prefect honeymoon." Timmy said.

"Yeah. I should get ready so we can leave on time." I told him then I walked away.

*Timmy's POV*

I watched her walk away. Then I started to get ready. It was time for us to head for dinner. I was waiting for Tecna. Then the bathroom door opened and….


	13. Chapter 13

I watched her walk away. Then I started to get ready. It was time for us to head for dinner. I was waiting for Tecna. Then the bathroom door opened and then Tecna walked out all beautiful. But she always looked beautiful to me.

"You look amazing." I told her.

"Thanks. You look good yourself." She told me.

"Thanks." I said. Then we left our hotel and headed to where the experts told us to go. We walked until we came to his restaurant. It was really nice. We walked in. It was a fancy place. Then the hostess led us outside to a table. It was beautiful out.

We sat down and looked at our menus. Then our waitress came up to us and said,

"Hi my name is Gwen and I am your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Then Tecna and I ordered our drinks and she left. I looked over the menu. I then asked Tecna,

"What are you thinking of getting?"

"I don't know." She told me.

We get our drinks and then we ordered our food. We sat there looking at the sky. It was so beautiful. I then looked at her. She is beautiful.

"It is a beautiful place." Tecna said.

"Yeah. It is." I said looking at her. She looked over to me and caught me looking at her. She then blushed. I smiled at her and took her hand.

We got our dinner and we sat there eating. I then said,

"Can't wait to get back to life." I said to her.

"Same here. I can't wait for you to get know my friends and family." She told me.

"I think we should bring our friends together to get know each other and give them their gifts." I said to her.

"Yeah that sounds great." She said.

We had a great dinner together. It was a nice night for our last night on our honeymoon. Tomorrow morning we will be heading back to life. I will be living with her.

We went back to our room. We started to pack so we don't have a lot to do tomorrow morning. I got all my packing down. I looked over to her to see she was done before me. I looked at her to see how she did that.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"My little secret." She told me.

"Okay. Next time. I am letting you pack everything." I said jokely.

We both went to bed because we have an early morning tomorrow. We will be heading back to live our lives together.


	14. Chapter 14

We both went to bed because we have an early morning tomorrow. We will be heading back to live our lives together.

In the morning we started to do our last packing. That was not a lot. It was mainly making sure we had everything. I was looking at a few bags to make sure what was post to be there is in there.

"Okay. My check list is good. What about you?" Tecna asked me.

"I am good here. Ready to go." I asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said to me.

Then we walked out of our room with our things. I checked us out of the hotel and I went to where we were post to wait for the ship to pick us up.

"So I was thinking we should spend a couple weeks at each other to pick where we will live." Tecna said to me.

"Yeah that sounds nice. But truly I can live anywhere to do my job. So if you really don't want to move. I will move to you." I told her.

I was true. I will move to Tecna. My job doesn't matter where I go. I just want to make her happy.

"Timmy, that is so sweet. We will see when we come to that. I just don't want to make you do something you might regret. With my job it wouldn't matter either. So no worried." She told me.

"Okay. Then we will take a few weeks from each other schedule to figure out where to live. Somewhere we both are happy." I told her.

"I agree." She said to me.

*Tecna's POV*

Timmy is so sweet. He would give up his life to make me happy. I never thought I would find a guy like that. But I would want to make him happy too. So it is not all about me. It takes two to make something happen.

"I can't wait to get home." I said to him.

"So am I. I think we should get our friends together as soon as possible." He said to me.

"I agree. I really want our friends to know each other." I told him.

Then we saw our ship landing. The door opened to reveal a guys coming out. I heard Timmy say,

"Sky. Brandon."

"Hey Timmy." The guy who must was Brandon said.

"Hello. Hope you guys had a nice honeymoon." Sky said to us.

"We did." I said.

"That's good." He said to us.

"Yeah. We are just ready to go." Timmy said.

"I bet. Come one Let's go. Let us help." Brandon said.

Then we loaded the ship and headed home. After now it will all change. I am excited and nerves. Here we go.


	15. Chapter 15

Then we loaded the ship and headed home. After now it will all change. I am excited and nerves. Here we go.

We have been home from a couple days now. We are staying at my place. We have planned to meet up with all our friends. This will be the first time since the wedding. They were all coming here to hang out.

"Hey you." Timmy said coming into the I was in.

"Hey." I said looking at him.

"I have been looking for you. Have you been in here the whole time?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just getting a spot ready for everyone to hang out in. They will be here soon. Also knowing my friend Stella. She will try to get my friends here as earlier as possible." I told him.

He snickered at little bit about that and said,

"Okay."

We then heard someone yell my name. I went out to the front of my castle to see everyone. I ran up to my friends and gave them a hug. I was happy to see everyone. We took them into the room I got ready for us to hang out in.

"Tecna, I got something for you." Stella said to me. Then the next thing I know my outfit was changing into this summer dress.

I smirked at Stella and said,

"Looks like someone was staying busy when I was away."

"You have no idea." Musa said to me.

"Oh please. You were not arguing when you got free outfits." Stella said to her.

"Yes I love the free part. But hate when you change my outfit without my knowledge like a doll. Last time I checked I am singer not a doll." Musa said to Stella.

"Well you were the one she gets to easier." Roxy said jokely.

"Feel like we are not even here." Roy said from the back of the group.

"I know that feeling." Timmy told Roy

"Yeah." Roy said.

"Timmy has three older sisters." I said to Roy.

"So I take it we are waiting on your friends, Timmy?" Riven asked.

"Yeah. They should be here soon." He said.

"Timster!" We heard yelling down the hallway.

"And that is one of them now. Meaning the rest not that far behind." Timmy said getting up. "Be right back."

*Timmy's POV*

I left the room and went out to the hallway to find my friends walking down looking around and Brandon screaming my name.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

They all looked over to me. Then Brandon said,

"See told you I could find him."

"More like you lure him out." Sky said to him.

"Either way. We found him." Brandon said rolling his eyes.

"In here." I said going back into the room where Tecna and her friends were.

Everyone took a seat and we introduce everyone to everyone. Then Tecna said,

"We got you guys a little something when we were on our honeymoon."

"Gifts?" Stella asked us. Tecna nodded.

"You guys didn't have too. It was your honeymoon." Bloom said to us.

"We want to Bloom." I said.

"Hey if they wanted to spend money on us. I say let them. It was them choose." Stella said. That made everyone snicker a little bit.

"That's Stella for you." Musa said rolling her eyes.

"So everything we got for everyone is something they would like." Tecna said. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"You can." I said.

"Or I can do this." Tecna said waving her arms and making bags appear in front of our friends. I smirked. She was a talented fairy. I will not lie about that.


	16. Chapter 16

"Or I can do this." Tecna said waving her arms and making bags appear in front of our friends. I smirked. She was a talented fairy. I will not lie about that.

"Amazing Tecna." Stella said.

*Tecna's POV*

"Who wants to go first?" I asked them.

Stella then teared into her gift. She then pulled out a fluffy snow hat. She then squealed. Meaning she loves it. She then put it on her head. She then said,

"Thanks guys. I love it."

"It goes with your outfit today?" I told her.

"Yeah. It does. That is just fate." She said.

"I guess I will go next." Bloom.

"Okay." Timmy said to Bloom.

Then Bloom opened her gift. She pulled out a tabletop glass fireplace that can go inside or outside. Then all his friends started to laugh.

"That is so what she needs. More fire." Timmy's friend Brandon said.

"I couldn't help myself." Timmy said to them.

Then everyone opened their gift. Roxy got a cute fox rabbit yin yang journal. Musa got a guitar picks with saying on them. Layla got an aqua glowing locket necklace. We got Mirta a wow world of warcraft hearthstone glass round pendant charm necklace. Riven got a jazzin' pocket boom box mint tin portable speakers. Nabu got men's fingerless gloves. We got Roy steampunk antique bronze mechanical pocket watch.

We got Daphne a leather watches. Flora got a flower book with pressed flowers in there. Krystal got some leather bracelets. Sky got a pocket watch antique copper mechanical. Brandon got gentlemen's card deck. His face was priceless when opened it. Thoren got a men's hat knitting pattern. Helia got black pewter pocket watch.

Everyone loves their gifts. We then just started to talk about random stuff. I know I have seen before. I then asked,

"I know I have seen you ladies before. Did you guys go to Alfea?"

They all looked at each other and Bloom said,


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: I don't own Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.)

They all looked at each other and Bloom said,

"Yeah. We were Alfea fairies."

"That is what I thought." I said.

"What have you guys meet or something?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah. We had classes together. Also did missions together too." I told them.

"Yeah we did. Earth oh my gosh." Musa said snickering.

"Some great memories there." I said.

"So you guys do know each other?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah. The last time I saw these girls were a year after we graduated." I said looking at them.

"Yeah. Then we all got busy and time went by." Bloom said.

We were hanging out and having fun. Then we heard a phone go off. We all looked at each other.

"Sorry guys." Musa said.

"It's cool." I said. She looked at her phone and then to me. "Go take it."

"Thanks." She said walking away.

I looked at my friends and crossed my fingers. They all did it too. We know why her phone was going off.

Timmy and his friends looked at us strange. Then Musa returned. That was quick. She didn't look happy.

"So?" I asked her concerned.

"Nope." She said.

"Sorry Musa. We know how bad you wanted this." Stella said.

"Yeah. I know. Maybe next time." She said.

"May we ask what this is all about?" Timmy asked.

"Musa is an artist. More like musician." I said.

"Really." Thoren said.

"Yeah. That call was about a producer picking me up. Well looks like he wanted to go a different way and picked someone else." She said.

"Are you kidding me? He doesn't know what he is missing. You are amazing talent musician." I said.

"Thanks Layla." She said.

"Can we hear something? If you don't mind." Timmy asked.

"You know our first dance at our wedding?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Timmy said.

"She wrote and sang that." I said.

"Okay. Yeah. That producer is being stupid. Is there others you are looking at?" Timmy asked.

"I am mainly looking at Melody." She said.

"Hey come on. Play something. Show these guys what talent looks like." I said.

"You sure." She asked me.

"Go for it." I said.

She then made her guitar appear. She then looked at us and said,

"Go easy on me. This is a working progress."

She then started to play.

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart,  
they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

When she got done she looked at us all. We clapped for her.

"Wow. You are good. No. You are a talented star." Brandon said.

"Thanks." She said.

We hanged out for a little bit longer. Then everyone left.


	18. Chapter 18

We hanged out for a little bit longer. Then everyone left. It has been while since our friends were over. Today is a big day for us. We are having our two families meet. To make it easy for us. Our friends and their families are coming over too.

I was on the patio walking back and forth because of my nerves. I then ran into a solid object. I looked up to see it was Timmy.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Fine." I said trying to seem calm.

"No you are not." He said to me.

"It's that obvious?" I asked him.

"Maybe a little bit." He told me truthfully.

"I am just nerves." I told him.

"For what? Everything will be great." He asked me.

"Because of my father. He can be sometimes over protective sometimes." I told him.

"I think I am going to be fine." He said with a smile.

"Okay. I hope." I said nervously.

Just then one of the staff members came up to us. They then said,

"Everyone has just arrived."

"Thanks." I said.

Then we went to meet everyone. I went up to my parents and gave them both hugs. Then my friends came running up and hugged me. We went into the outside parlor to hang out.

We were talking about everything and anything. Everyone was asking about our honeymoon.

"So, Timmy what do you do for a living?" My father asked him.

Oh my gosh. Here we go. The start of my father's interrogation. He only wants the best for his daughter.

"I am computer programmer." Timmy answered him with a straight face.

"Really? How good are you?" My father asked.

"Father." I said annoyed at that question.

"No. It's fine Tecna. I am good sir. But I bet I am not a good as your daughter here." Timmy told him.

"No offense but no one is better than my daughter." My father said.

I just shocked my head. I know what this is leading up too. I really hope he doesn't do it.

"So, I heard you went to Red Fountain. What were you there?" My father asked.

"Yes, I did. I was in the number one squad and I was more the brains then bronze." Timmy told him.

"Brilliant." My mother said.

"Yes. Brilliant. Just one more thing." My father said.

"Father, please don't." I said to him.

Then out of nowhere a tablet came up and then a robot arm. Timmy then started to fence the robot arm and doing problems on the tablet. When he got done we all at my father.

"So?" I asked.

He looked at me and then to Timmy. He then said,


	19. Chapter 19

He looked at me and then to Timmy. He then said,

"I approve. He is good for you."

I smiled. Timmy passed my father's test. But I know my father will have more tests later down the line for him. That is just who he is. He just wants to make sure Timmy is good for me.

Later that day we all we outside to enjoy the nice weather. I was sitting at one of the tables we had out. The guys were playing a game of some sort. Layla and Musa joined them. The rest of the girls were sitting there watching them. We talking about Timmy's and my honeymoon.

"Yeah. It was so really nice." I told them.

"I bet. The place you went to runs on technology." My mother said.

"I hope you guys did other things then just technology stuff. Like something romantic." Stella commented.

"Yes. We went out to some nice and pricey places to eat. Everything was paid for anyways. But we also took walks in the city. Also, we went to the other side of the planet." I told them.

"That so sweet." Piper said

"Do you got any pictures that we can see?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah." I said making them appear.

They were looking through them. I was telling them what we were doing and where we were in each picture. Everyone had their own favorite picture. But to me truly all of them were perfect.

*Timmy's POV*

"So, it looks like everything is going good with you and Tecna." Helia said.

"Yeah. She has to be the smartest person I know. She is even smarter than me." I told him truthfully.

"Wow. She is the princess of technology." Helia said to me.

"I know. But that is not why she is smart. She is just brilliant." I said.

"I think you have found your match." He said to me with a smile.

"Yeah. I think so. But in a good way." I said.

I normal don't go right away without the facts behind me. But with her. I don't know. It's just that it feels right. She is my perfect match.


	20. Chapter 20

I normal don't go right away without the facts behind me. But with her. I don't know. It's just that it feels right. She is my perfect match.

It has been a while since that day. Everything has gone back normal. Normal as it can be. Tecna and I were called too her father's chambers. He wanted talk to us. Tecna and I have no idea what this is all about.

We entered to his chambers. Her mother was there too. I looked over to Tecna confused. She looked at me with that same expression on her face. She then asked,

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yes. We have something big to discuss with you two" Her father said.

"Okay. That is?" Tecna asked.

"Tecna, you know how this all works. When the crown princess gets married. She one day will take over the kingdom." Her mother said.

"Okay. What about it?" She asked them.

"We feel that time is now." Her father said.

"Do we have a say in this?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, you do." He told us.

"If you two want to take some time and talk it over. Go right ahead. Just let us know when you are ready." Her mother said.

"Will do." Tecna said.

We then left to go talk. We walked all the way to the garden. We took a seat. I looked over to Tecna.

*Tecna's POV*

We were sitting in the garden. I really didn't know what to do. Am I ready to do this? Can I do this? I know I want be doing this alone but still. Am I ready?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Timmy asked me.

"Yeah, we should." I said.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"I really don't know. Am I ready for this?" I asked.

"I think you are. Remember you won't be alone. I will be there to help. Also, your parents." He told me.

"I know. What do you think?" I asked him.

He looked at me and gave me a smile. He then said,


	21. Chapter 21

He looked at me and gave me a smile. He then said,

"I think if we have each other. We can do anything we put our minds to it."

"Okay. I will let my father know then." I told him.

"Okay." I said.

*Timmy's POV*

It has been while since that day. We were now planning a ball to announce Tecna and me as the future rulers of plant. I am some nerves I won't lie. But I know I am not alone in this. I have Tecna. Also, our families and friends here to help us.

Today us guys are getting fitted to out suites. It's not like when we were young and at school where we only hand to wear our Red Fountain uniforms. The girls are picking out their dress. But here's the thing. Tecna's friend Stella is doing it all.

We landed on Solaria. We were meeting Stella in her boutique. I got out of the ship with Tecna. We walked the grounds of Solaria's palace to a nice size place on the grounds. Tecna told me Stella's father got that built for her when she told him she wants to be a fashion designer and rule her kingdom.

"Stella, you here." Tecna said when we walked inside. It was like a one floor house. It had few rooms in it. A nice place.

"This way." Musa said leaning against one of the door away. We followed her throw it. We went throw a couple of rooms until we got to everyone. There are more rooms then I thought in this place.

"Added a few more rooms Stella. Any more this place will become a maze." Tecna commented to her friend.

"What can I say. Magic is amazing." She commented back.

*Tecna's POV*

I just shocked my head at Stella. She always has to make stuff out there. I took a seat on the couch she has there. Timmy came and sat down next to me. I looked around and notice our friends all mixed together. I am so happy to see everyone getting along.

"So, when are you going to separate us to the girls' room and boys' room?" Musa asked jokingly. One thing about Stella is she likes to do surprises. Meaning the guys will not see our dresses until the time of the ball.

"Soon. Just need to add a few final touches to something." Stella said from her stand she is working at.

"Take your time Stella. No hurry. You know I have the all the time in the world." Musa commented.

"Taking about time and you. Wondering something." Stella said turning around.

"Oh no what?" Musa asked.

"So, you know how my mother, Tecna's mother, and Layla's mom has this charity ball thing every year. It's a big thing." Stella said.

"Yeah. What about it?" She asked.

"You asked your mother to see if it was okay." Layla said.

"Yeah. This year is going to be the biggest." Stella commented.

"Where do I fit in?" Musa asked to bring Stella back.

"Well, she is wondering if you want to play for it? You will get paid for it." Stella asked.

"Let me think about it….. Yes." Musa said.

"Oh this is going to be the best. And of course you will be still joining the fun in between you singing." Stella said.

"Of course." Musa said.

"I am done. Boys to the room to your left. Girls the right." Stella said. We got up and did what she said. It was time to see what Stella put together for us. None of my dresses are the same because of her. Every one of them are something different.


End file.
